L'objet de ses désirs
by Nonote
Summary: OS SSLM cadeau pour Dororo03. Lucius a toujours eu ce qu'il désirait, et ce qu'il désire à présent, c'est Severus. Jusque où sera-t-il prêt à aller pour l'obtenir ? Un striptease ?


Voilà ! Après des mois de retard pour Dororo03 à qui j'en parle depuis... les vacances de Pâques et sa 69ème review de Tendres Souvenirs, voici enfin la fic qu'elle m'a commandé.

J'avais le choix entre un SSLM ou un Viktor Krum/ Cédric Diggory, et euh, enfin... le SSLM m'a un peu plus inspiré. A partir de là, la commande était à peu près :

"Un One Shot entre Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy, le lemon n'est pas obligatoire, mais en échange, une scène de striptease est exigée, le choix du strip teaseur étant libre."

De là :

**Avertissement sur le rating : M pour scène explicite entre deux hommes, et striptease relativement détaillé.**

Le choix du genre "Humor" est un peu prétentieux mais il n'y avait pas Manipulating ou je ne sais pas comment ca se dit en anglais, et puis j'ai trouvé ça assez drôle à écrire.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire :

**L'objet de ses désirs ou comment une araignée voulu capturer un chat :**

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été de nature jalouse. Déjà, enfant, lorsqu'un objet ou un être vivant trouvait grâce à ses yeux, plus personne n'avait le droit de s'en approcher, ou même d'oser regarder l'objet de ses désirs.

C'est ainsi que nombre de ses nounous s'étaient retrouvées coincées dans des cachots inconnus des parents de l'enfant. Ainsi le père de Lucius ne voyait jamais revenir certaines personnes, et un mystérieux cleptomane semblait sévir dans le château.

Parfois, une ancienne servante réapparaissait brusquement, lorsque le jeune maître ne semblait plus s'y intéresser. Mais cela, personne à part les elfes de maison ne le savait. Et la malheureuse était dans un état de telle folie après avoir vécu dans les cachots glauques avec si peu de nourriture, qu'elle finissait souvent ses jours à Sainte Mangouste.

Mais tout cela, c'était le passé. Lucius avait appris à contrôler ses désirs... ou tout du moins à ne les porter que sur peu de choses à la fois.

Et le principal objet des désirs de Lucius aujourd'hui, c'était lui. Cet homme. Cet ancien bon ami, qui avait fini par l'attirer, puis à devenir l'unique objet de ses désirs. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Mais ce maître incontesté des potions ne se laisserait pas bien gentiment enfermer dans un cachot, en attendant désespérément que Lucius daigne lui rendre visite.

Oh, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais un ancien espion sait se défendre.

Alors Lucius avait tenté de se l'approprier d'une autre manière. Puisqu'il était devenu dépendant de Severus, il rendrait Severus encore plus dépendant de lui.

Et il avait réussi.

En quelque sorte.

Severus était devenu son amant, et sans doute plus. Mais aujourd'hui, Lucius trouvait que cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait toujours voulu contrôler les objets de ses désirs, et le brun ténébreux semblait tenir à sa liberté de mouvements.

Lucius ne voyait pas pourquoi. Après tout, s'il devenait son esclave, le brun serait comblé, et n'aurait que faire de sa liberté de mouvements. Il lui importerait peu, alors, de pouvoir ou non se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard. En plus il ne pouvait supporter personne là-bas, il le lui avait dit. Même le directeur l'insupportait au plus haut point ! Alors qu'avait-il à faire de sa liberté de mouvements ?

Mais Severus n'en était pas encore à supplier d'être enfermé chez lui, aussi devait-il le manipuler habilement. Lucius avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change.

La première étape de son plan diabolique avait été la surveillance. Une surveillance totale des journées de SON Sev. Mais ce dernier n'était encore un fois pas si idiot. Il se rendrait compte qu'il était espionné. Aussi, Lucius avait mis en place une technique infaillible. Tout d'abord, il avait pris plusieurs jours pour inventer une potion espion.

Inventer car l'objet de ses désirs était un maître, et qu'il connaissait toutes les potions espions déjà crées. Aussi avait-il conçu une potion tant incolore qu'inodore. Lors d'une de ses visites à Poudlard, il avait aspergé tous les vêtements du professeur de potion, et avait installé des sortilèges espions, relativement facilement détectables, dans tout le château.

Les sorts n'étaient évidemment que des leurres, pour détourner son amant des véritables traceurs.

Et depuis maintenant une semaine, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Lucius s'installait dans son bureau, et mettait en marche la boule de cristal contenant la potion espion. Il fallait un petit réglage le temps que le blond trouve les vêtements portés par l'austère professeur, puis, après les avoir trouvés, l'image du lieu où se trouvait Severus était projetée en trois dimensions dans le bureau.

Et Lucius pouvait espionner tout à son aise, tout en fomentant des plans diaboliques pour enfermer son amant.

* * *

De son côté, Severus Snape, redouté maître de potion de la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre avait remarqué des sortilèges espions disséminés dans tout le château. Des sortilèges qui ne provenaient pas du directeur, et qui étaient des produits de magie noire. Il avait donc décidé par acquis de conscience d'enlever tous les sortilèges qu'il rencontrerait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de sorts défaits, il put enfin mettre un nom sur l'auteur de ces sorts. Lucius Malfoy.

Son ami et amant, qui lui avait fait une crise de jalousie le weekend dernier. Enfin, c'était proche d'une crise de jalousie. Il ne savait quel terme employer pour définir ce que Lucius lui avait fait subir quelques jours plus tôt. Une crise de, une crise... de possessivité. A cette pensée, Severus frissonna.

Si il s'agissait bien de ça, il n'était pas sortit de la taverne. Ou plutôt du Manoir aux deux M comme Manoir Malfoy. Le chef actuel de cette famille n'était pas connu pour sons sens du partage lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses possessions. Celle des autres, il ne disait pas, mais les siennes...

Alors si ce cher mais néanmoins potentiellement dangereux Lucius le considérait désormais comme une de ses possessions, l'ancien espion pouvait se faire du soucis. Et sérieusement. Il y avait des rumeurs... Des rumeurs qui couraient sur les anciennes nounous de Lucius. Comme quoi certaines avaient disparu sans laisser de traces. Comme quoi, même des anciennes aurors converties en gardiennes d'enfants avaient été retrouvées folles ou pire, dans un état de décomposition assez certain...

Severus frissonna à nouveau.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que des rumeurs, sans aucun fondement. Peut-être.

...

Tout de même, Severus renforcerait ses protections, et redoublerait de vigilance en présence du blond. Il traquerait le moindre signe qui pourrait laisser penser que le cas "crise de poss... poss.. de jalousie" n'était pas un cas isolé. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Dans ce cas, si "on n'est jamais trop prudent", pourquoi ne pas partir pour une île déserte et inconnue du reste du monde, et finir le reste de sa vie dans un bunker façon sorcière, après avoir dit à Lucius qu'il le quittait ?

Il y avait bien sûr pensé, après la crise de... de. Mais deux raisons l'empêchaient de le faire.

D'abord parce que île inconnue ou pas île inconnue, bunker sorcier ou sceau du secret, Lucius le poursuivrait, et le trouverait, et que à ce moment-là, crise ou pas, possessivité ou non, le blond l'enfermerait. On n'échappe pas à un Malfoy quand un Malfoy daigne s'intéresser à vous.

La deuxième raison de sa non-fuite était plus personnelle. Si tant est que le sinistre professeur de potion puisse avoir un cœur (ce dont doutait la plus grande majorité de ses élèves, c'est-à dire les Poufsouffles, les Griffondors et les Serdaigles, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des serpentards), ce cœur semblait quelque peu épris du beau mais dangereux Lucius Malfoy.

Selon Severus, épris était un bien grand mot, et ce bien qu'il ne douta point de l'existence de son cœur qu'il sentait battre à certaines occasions, comme lorsqu'il arrivait au Manoir Malfoy par cheminette, et que Lucius, ignorant sa présence, portait à ses lèvres d'un air absent mais distingué son verre de Brandy. Ou alors lorsqu'il arrivait au Manoir Malfoy par cheminette, et que Lucius, ignorant sa présence, portait à ses lèvres son verre de cocktail, et que celui-ci une fois fini, il léchait avec délicatesse la cerise imbibée d'alcool, puis la suçait, avant de croquer dedans d'un coup ferme en lançant une œillade suggestive à un Severus dont il avait finalement remarqué la présence. Ou alors quand...

Enfin, d'après Severus, son cœur se portait très bien, merci, et vous devriez mieux vous occuper du votre, ou sinon il le ferait lui-même.

Bien.

Et les exemples pris ne montrait évidemment pas une certaine addiction envers un certain blond. Idée ridicule.

Stupide.

* * *

Severus Snape, vous l'aurez deviné n'avait trouvé qu'une seule raison à sa non-fuite vers une île déserte et inconnue.

Non qu'il soit dans un déni total, mais il avait peur... enfin non pas vraiment, hein ? Il n'était pas rassuré, voilà. Parce que Lucius n'était pas une conquête qui laissait une grande liberté à ses amants. Il fallait voir le sort de feu Narcissa. Lucius s'était intéressé à elle. Au début. Et quand Lucius s'intéressait à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se voyait entouré d'attention, et de cadeaux... et de fils invisibles qui l'enchaînait un peu plus au blond. Lucius était allé jusqu'à se marier et avoir un enfant pour Narcissa. Mais il s'était assez vite lassé d'elle.

Et il lui avait fait comprendre.

Assez douloureusement d'ailleurs lorsque Narcissa s'agrippa un peu plus à lui. Et elle en était morte de chagrin.

Severus n'était pas aussi mièvre merci Merlin. Du moins pas encore. Aussi alors qu'il retournait dans ses cachots, il se dit que ne pouvant ni ne voulant se séparer de Lucius, il devait construire ses propres filets autours du blond, comme lui devait déjà créer les siens en ce moment.

Severus n'était pas idiot. Il savait que Lucius ne comptait pas réellement sur ses sortilèges espions que Severus savait repérer sans trop de difficulté. Il devait y avoir autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas chercher de façon trop visible, sous peine d'alerter le blond.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuir face à la cheminée, et se fit apporter un verre de brandy. Décidément, Lucius commençait sérieusement à le contaminer. Il devait s'assurer au plus vite la dépendance du blond à son égard avant de devenir un légume bavant aux pieds dudit blond.

Réfléchissant au moyen de faire naître cette dépendance, l'austère brun se dit que s'il tombait trop lentement dans le piège du blond, celui-ci risquait vite de se lasser des techniques subtiles, et rentrerait plus dans le tas. A ce moment, il serait plus susceptible de faire des erreurs qui pourraient aider Severus à y voir plus clair dans son jeu. Une autre idée naquit dans l'esprit du brun, et il dut réprimer au plus vite un sourire sadique. Il commencerait la mise en place de son plan diabolique le soir même, lorsqu'il rendrait une petite visite au Manoir Malfoy.

L'idée en elle-même était relativement simple : simuler une certaine indifférence vis à vis du blond, puis, Severus étant désormais sûr qu'il était surveillé, à nouveau simuler pendant la journée un intérêt certain envers les personnes présentes à Poudlard. La jalousie était bien un sentiment qui provoquerait la dépendance du sujet.

Et Severus était sûr que Lucius deviendrait jaloux. Ce qui appartient sur le moment à un Malfoy reste uniquement à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide du contraire.

Il allait bien s'amuser cette nuit ! Ce défi que lui lançait son amant sans le savoir allait lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'au niveau navrant de ses élèves.

* * *

Le soir, les deux hommes avaient pour habitude de se retrouver dans une chambre du Manoir Malfoy, et d'y passer la nuit, après avoir goûté une ou plusieurs fois aux plaisirs de la chair. Le nombre de fois variait selon plusieurs critères.

Par exemple, le nombre d'heure de cours passées avec des griffondors par Severus. Ainsi, ce dernier était particulièrement énervé les mardis, jour où il n'avait QUE des griffondors (et un cours mixte avec des serpentards pour préserver sa santé mentale). Ces jours-là Severus savait se montrer sadique et prêt à réaliser tous les fantasmes les plus sado-masochistes de Lucius, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Le blond en avait d'ailleurs largement profité la veille, et le mieux, c'était que la tension du brun mettait plus d'une journée à s'en aller totalement, et les mercredis soir étaient eux aussi très intéressants.

Mais pas ce soir-là. Après seulement un round, Severus sortit du lit et commença à se rhabiller. Lucius fronça les sourcils. Le brun n'était jamais partit avant. Il avait peut-être oublié de mettre le sort de détection qui lui permettait de savoir si quelqu'un frappait à la porte de ses appartements à Poudlard. Voulant s'en assurer, et son amant ne souhaitant visiblement pas lui faire part de lui-même de son motif pour avoir quitté le lit, Lucius demanda en fronçant ses sourcils délicats :

-Où vas-tu exactement ?

Severus se retourna pour le regarder un instant avant de lui tourner le dos. Il ne put donc voir le blond se figer brusquement. Le regard de Severus. Son regard...

Lucius entendit à peine l'excuse de devoirs à corriger que lui sortit Severus avant de s'en aller, tellement ce qu'il avait vu l'avait choqué.

Le regard de Severus. Il avait semblé qu'en le regardant... Severus avait eu l'air ... indifférent. Il n'avait jamais vu ça lorsque les yeux de Severus étaient tournés vers lui. Du respect, du désir, oui. Mais de l'indifférence, jamais.

Reprenant ses esprit, Lucius se rua dans son bureau pour savoir ce que le brun allait faire maintenant. L'histoire de copie l'avait moyennement convaincue.

De son côté, Severus partit du Manoir Malfoy un sourire aux lèvres. La phase un de son plan avait eu l'air de fonctionner, il devait à présent débuter la deuxième et dernière phase de la soirée. Il était certain que le blond avait un moyen de l'espionner, et n'allait pas tarder à l'espionner pour s'expliquer son comportement pour le moins étrange. Aussi, Severus n'allait sûrement pas faire le plaisir à Lucius de faire ce qu'il avait dit.

Corriger des copies à cette heure, après avoir subit les assaut de son amant. Il faillait bien mal le connaître pour penser que Severus pourrait réellement faire ça.

Bien, avant tout, le brun décida de prendre une douche bien sensuelle, pour faire enrager le blond quand il verrait ce qu'il avait raté. Il se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Lucius, lui, fulminait. Le brun devait être nu, puisqu'aucun de ses vêtements ne lui permettait de voir où était le brun. Les derniers vêtement qu'il avait porté, s'il voyait bien, la vision apportée par des vêtements non portés étant un peu floue, se trouvaient dans la chambre à coucher du maître de potion.

Cette découverte eut le don de faire encore plus enrager le blond. Son imbécile d'amant était soit en train de prendre une douche, soit couché _nu_ dans son lit. L'une ou l'autre de ces hypothèse décuplait la fureur du blond. Severus avait osé quitter ses bras et le Manoir pour aller se doucher ou se coucher seul chez lui ? Il nageait en plein cauchemar.

Il était grand temps que la phase observation cesse pour une phase un peu plus... offensive. Bien, il prendrait son mal en patience pour cette nuit, et profiterait du temps que SON Severus avait osé lui refuser pour créer un plan diabolique qui lui permettrait d'avoir un Sev qui passerait tout son temps à vouloir le combler. Mouhahaha, il était si diabolique. Et le brun qui ne se doutait de rien.

Rasséréné, le blond se recoucha, des plan plus sadiques et irréalisables les uns que les autres dansant dans sa tête.

Si Severus ne se réveilla pas dans les bras de son amant ce matin-là, il se leva tout de même de fort bonne humeur comparé à d'habitude. Bien que son plan pour contrecarrer Lucius n'ait pas aussi bien marché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il était sûr que ses efforts finiraient tôt ou tard par être récompensés.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il n'avait pas marché selon ses vœux ? C'était bien simple. Il avait passé le reste de sa soirée à prendre des poses nonchalantes et alanguies assez peu vêtu pour exciter un certain blond voyeur, dans le but de le faire rappliquer bien vite, et de jouer les innocents, n'étant pas censé connaître les penchants du blond pour le voyeurisme. Mais la fin de son petit plan n'avait pas fonctionné, et le blond n'était pas venu le rejoindre à Poudlard.

Enfin, le début au moins avait fonctionné, Severus avait clairement ressenti l'ébahissement puis la fureur du blond en repartant de chez celui-ci. Et c'est ce qui le faisait se questionner sur les raisons qui avait poussé Lucius à ne pas le rejoindre. Mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un Malfoy, Severus en était bien conscient, et si le blond était venu le rejoindre, cela aurait été admettre son erreur devant le brun. Et Lucius voulait sans doute jouer un peu plus... si il avait compris le manège de Severus. Ce dernier allait soigneusement observer son "rival" le soir même pour savoir en quoi consisterait la suite de ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

Severus était un chat très patient.

De son côté, Lucius se devait de trouver un plan aussi réaliste que viable. L'observation suffisait bien deux minutes, mais au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, il se devait à présent de titiller un peu sa proie. C'était étrange à quel point il se sentait en ce moment une âme d'araignée enroulant sa proie dans un filin souple mais horriblement collant dont la pauvre mouche qu'était Severus ne pourrait se décoller. Il allait soigneusement mais impitoyablement enrouler ses liens autour du pauvre maître de potion qui ne verrait rien venir.

Oui, décidément, Lucius était une araignée bien sadique.

Mais il lui fallait un moyen d'arrimer le premier fil à sa proie. Le premier fil était souvent le plus dur, mais une fois qu'il était solidement accroché, le reste n'était plus que patience et plaisir. Oui... quel plaisir de voir sa proie s'agiter en voulant se libérer, et n'arrivant qu'à s'emprisonner un peu plus dans ses liens...

Hum. Il devait se reprendre. Avant d'en arriver là, le premier des liens. Avant tout, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait affaire avec un ancien espion-mangemort, et non pas à un enfant naïf. De plus, Severus connaissait l'intérieur de sa carapace, et ne se laisserait pas berner par son air angélique.

Non... il devait chercher ailleurs...

Soupirant, Lucius ordonna à un elfe de maison d'annuler tous se rendez-vous de la journée. Il avait bien mieux à faire. Il demanda donc de leur dire qu'il était malade.

Malade, c'était une idée à creuser. Pas le devenir réellement, bien sûr, mais que Severus s'inquiète pour lui...

Retrouvant son sourire, Lucius se leva et sortit de son bureau d'un pas conquérant, oubliant que maintenant qu'il avait son plan, il pouvait voir ses rendez-vous.

De toute façon, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le Manoir de son amant, Severus était exténué. Les griffondors et les poufsouffles avait frappé un grand coup ce jour-là. Le professeur de potion ne se rappelait pas pire carnage depuis... depuis... Non en fait depuis les jumeaux Weasley, ce qui n'était pas si ancien.

Soupirant, il se dit qu'au moins il n'aurait pas trop de mal à mettre son plan à exécution, plan consistant à repartir encore plus tôt que la veille, et à se coucher directement pour que ses nerfs se remettent de la journée. Il n'était pas vieux, mais tout de même, il tenait à ce que son cœur reste en bonne santé quelques demi-douzaines de décennies.

Mais dans la pratique, tous ses plans de repos ne purent être mis en place, et ce, Severus n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Le premier signe qui aurait dû l'alerter était le fait que la chambre à coucher était plongée dans le noir. D'habitude, le blond l'attendait toujours dans la chambre, soit en lisant soit en savourant un de ces délicieux cocktails dont la cerise était avalée après... Bref, d'habitude la pièce était allumée et occupée.

Songeant qu'il aurait peut-être l'occasion de faire une petite sieste avant que le blond ne daigne le rejoindre, Severus eut un nouveau soupir-de contentement cette fois- avant de se jeter en travers du lit.

Et d'en ressortir rapidement. A vrai dire le lit était déjà occupé. Severus tenta un :

-Lucius ? C'est toi ?

Deux questions somme toute stupides, qui ne reçurent en guise de réponse qu'un grognement pouvant aussi bien signifier : "Mais bien sûr c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre" que "aïe, tu viens de me tuer le dos, moi qui n'allais déjà pas si bien sans ça".

Résistant à l'envie de reposer la question, ou d'en poser une encore plus idiote du style : "Tu vas bien ?", alors que visiblement ce n'était pas le cas, Severus se rapprocha de la victime, et posa une main sur sa tête.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre.

Ce à quoi Lucius répondit par un grandiloquent :

-Ai maaal !

Tout de même inquiet, bien que se demandant également si cette journée se finirait jamais, Severus s'enquit :

-Où as-tu mal ?

-Sais pas, mais ai mal !!!

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la soirée, Severus s'allongea au côté de son amant, avant de l'amener tout contre lui. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Dans ses bras, Lucius se dit qu'il ne devait pas oublier la prochaine fois d'avoir un symptôme d'une maladie quelconque. Il avait oublié qu'en tant que maître de potion, Severus s'y connaissait assez bien en médicomagie. Lucius n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait de telles erreurs dans ses stratégies habituellement parfaites... hum... il y réfléchirait le lendemain quitte à annuler à nouveau ses rendez-vous, mais il était si bien en ce moment...

Et il s'endormit à son tour, blotti contre Severus.

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla en premier, et mit seulement quelques secondes à se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Mais à en juger par la mine du blond qui ronfl, respirait, respirait donc comme un bien-heureux, et par le fait qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé cette nuit par un blond n'arrivant pas à dormir ou faisant des cauchemars, Severus se dit que Lucius devait aller mieux. Aller mieux aussi vite après avoir eu une maladie sans symptômes...

Non, le blond n'aurait jamais monté un plan de la sorte ! Et puis de toute façon, Lucius était trop intelligent pour inventer une histoire pareille et oublier d'avoir des symptômes qu'il aurait pu facilement avoir à l'aide d'une des boîtes à flemme de la paire de rouquins maléfiques.

Rassuré, bien que n'ayant pas pu mettre en place son plan pour la veille, et pire encore, ayant montré plus qu'un intérêt quelconque pour Lucius, Severus laissa un mot à ce dernier avant de retourner vers Poudlard.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose que nota Lucius était que cela faisait maintenant deux matins de suite qu'il se réveillait seul dans son lit. Soit. Il devait remédier à ça.

La deuxième chose qui le frappa, alors qu'il sortait du lit, fut le papier posé sur la table de nuit. Il eut un sourire de contentement. Finalement son plan n'avait pas si mal fonctionné.

Mais il déchanta rapidement. En effet le mot disait à peu près : "Puisque tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux, je repars à Poudlard la conscience tranquille, à ce soir, peut-être, Severus."

Deux choses l'ennuyait royalement dans ce mot (en dehors du fait qu'il s'attendait à un mot débordant d'amour qui dirait que Severus était parti donné sa démission pour mieux devenir son esclave sex... son esclave), la première étant le puisque, qui sous-entendais que si il avait eu des symptômes de maladie, Severus aurait passé la journée à son chevet. La seconde chose était ce "peut-être" qui lui montrait que son premier fil arachnéen qu'il avait voulu accrocher à sa proie avait tout bonnement été arraché d'un coup de patte et n'avait aucun effet. Mais quel animal pouvait bien être Severus ?

Parce que casser la toile d'une araignée sans même s'en rendre compte (puisqu'il était évident que Severus n'avait pas compris son petit manège, ou au moins pas tous les tenants et aboutissants, sans quoi il lui aurait demandé des comptes), donc casser cette toile inconsciemment relevait du surnaturel. C'était bien cela, Severus était un animal surnaturel, et Lucius en collectionneur averti savait qu'il ne devait laisser passer l'occasion de s'attacher Severus sous aucun prétexte. C'était un "objet" bien trop rare.

Ce matin-là, Severus ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire cour. Aussi, ses deux classes bénéficièrent d'une de ses légendaires interrogations surprises de deux heures.

Pendant ce temps, le ténébreux brun des cachots retravaillait en profondeur son plan qui, bien qu'ayant rencontré quelques obstacles, n'était pas pour autant à jeter aux ordures.

Bien, son plus gros problème était ce petit mot qu'il avait eu l'imbécilité d'écrire avant de partir. Seul une personne très dépendante ferait cela. Et il fallait tout faire sauf montrer au blond qu'il était déjà dépendant.

Lui montrer ça serait l'encourager à passer à la vitesse supérieure dans un des plans diaboliques dont le blond avait le secret. En réalité, faire ça revenait à s'attacher un jambon à la jambe et à plonger dans le lac pour narguer le calamar géant.

En somme un suicide pur et simple. Il devait se rattraper ce soir.

Vous l'aurez compris, les deux hommes, en parfait occlumens, et étant de ce fait incapable de lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, tout en étant des psychologues à la sauvette, les deux hommes, donc, étaient somme toute incapables de prévoir, ou de savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Aussi, sachant que les informations de base pour leurs plans respectifs étaient fausses ou incomplètes, les plans créés manquaient leur cible à chaque fois. Ainsi quand Lucius avait l'impression d'avoir bien ciblé son objectif, et qu'aucune phase de son plan ne comprenait le paramètre "hasard", le plan en question se transformait en grand n'importe quoi, et Severus semblait s'éloigner encore plus de lui.

C'est ce qui arriva ce dimanche, alors que Lucius n'avait pas lancé d'offensive depuis deux jours, pour atténuer la méfiance qu'aurait pu ressentir le brun à son égard, observer le-dit brun, et prévoir un plan sans faille.

Ce plan sans faille était simple. Faire craquer le brun sur tous les plans, c'est à dire lui montrer à quel point lui, Lucius était parfait sur le plan physique, le plan intellectuel, pour son côté subtilement vicieux, finement manipulateur, donc magnifiquement serpentard, et donc l'un dans l'autre qu'il était parfaitement compatible avec Severus. Une fois que ce dernier l'aurait compris, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de tout faire pour obtenir plus que le corps du blond. Décidément, ce plan semblait sans faille, non ?

Il avait donc préparé des vêtements qui mettaient parfaitement son corps en valeur, tout en laissant une certaine place à l'imagination, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Severus, puis avait ensuite invité le brun à diner avec lui, diner pendant lequel il se révèlerait charmeur subtil, à la conversation passionnante (il avait déjà appris par cœur certaines piques et répliques qui se révèleraient sans doute payantes), convive parfait, puis amant tendre mais pervers.

Bref, après cette soirée, Severus ne pourrait qu'être charmé définitivement et durablement.

...

Comme il se trompait !

En effet, il lui fallut trois jours pour convaincre Severus de venir diner chez lui au lieu de manger à Poudlard comme d'habitude. Ceci finalement fait, le brun arriva avec une demie heure de retard, arguant des problèmes disciplinaires et une farce qui avait fait pousser des cornes sur la tête de toute la tablée serpentarde. Son pauvre fils...

Le retard dans le timing avait provoqué des problèmes en cuisine, et le soufflé n'ayant pas survécu, ils durent faire sans. Les répliques de Lucius tombait à l'eau, il n'arrivait pas à amener la conversation sur les sujets qu'ils voulaient, et plus le temps passait, plus la situation empirait. Si cela avait pu arranger les choses, Lucius se serait bien frappé la tête contre la table, mais la seule chose que cette action pouvait produire était donner à Severus une certitude quant à la folie de son hôte et amant. Il décida donc de n'en rien faire, et d'essayer de garder la face devant un Severus qui ne semblait rien remarquer, et pour cause ! Il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à Lucius, mais soliloquait sur les satanés griffondors qui abimaient ses pauvres pupilles (presque) sans défenses.

Enfin, à la fin du repas, Lucius se demandait avec angoisse si cette soirée ne serait pas la dernière que passerait Severus au château. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à contrôler cet homme là ! Le seul qu'il aurait réellement voulu posséder pour le reste de sa vie, réalisa-t-il à ce moment précis.

* * *

Ce fameux repas était perçu de manière totalement différente par Severus. Lorsque Lucius lui avait proposé de venir dîner chez lui, Severus s'était attendu à un nouveau piège, et il avait d'abord refusé. En effet, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen pour s'assurer une dépendance durable du blond envers lui, et avait peur de tomber dans les filets de Lucius avant même que celui-ci tombe dans ses pièges.

Il avait cependant fini par accepter ce dîner, pour ne pas paraître totalement désintéressé par le blond, ce n'était pas, après tout, le but.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la tenue de Lucius, il avait compris qu'il était bel et bien tombé dans un piège. Il avait toujours désiré le blond, mais ce soir-là, lorsque qu'il arriva au Manoir, il ne put que remercier le génie sorcier qui avait décidé d'inventer les robes. En effet, son pantalon lui avait semblé bien trop serré en présence de Lucius, et ce dernier ne devait pas être mis au courant.

Lucius, pour sa part n'avait pas pris le temps de boutonner sa robe de sorcier, robe qui déjà, seule, rehaussait sa taille mince, et donnait envie à Severus d'en retracer les contours. La robe était ouverte sur une fine chemise qui n'était pas transparente, mais de ce fait semblait supplier le maître de potion pour qu'il l'arrache. Ou alors c'était la faute des boutons du haut, que Lucius avait négligemment laissé ouverts (négligemment était le mot, bien évidemment, pensa Severus avec un sourire ironique). Et enfin, le pantalon que portait Lucius était bien connu du brun. Il le connaissait pour mouler particulièrement bien les fesses généreuses de son amant. Ce qui augmentait d'un cran sa frustration, le-dit derrière étant caché par la robe de sorcier citée plus tôt.

Severus, après avoir détaillé de manière quelque peu insistante son hôte, reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal, et s'enquit de la santé de Lucius de son ton le plus neutre. Il savait en effet que le blond avait besoin de réactions de preuves concrètes qui lui indiquerait que sa proie s'était accrochée dans ses filets pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Il n'allait donc pas lui faire ce plaisir, et tenait à rester entier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un moyen de s'assurer la fidélité inconditionnelle et durable de son amant.

Le repas avait mis à mal les nerfs de Severus, mais d'une tout autre manière : Il avait bien vu un certain agacement de la part de Lucius à sa non ponctualité, puis sa façon de se reprendre. Il avait failli ricaner lorsque ce malheureux elfe avait annoncé la mort du soufflé, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'enquérir faussement :

-Oh, c'est à cause de mon retard. Ces satanés griffondors, je suis sûr que ce sont eux...

Il continua un moment sa diatribe, avant de reprendre, voyant Lucius commencer à s'impatienter :

-Si tu préfères que je rentre à Poudlard, il doit rester quelque chose en cuisine.

Il avait vu le visage exaspéré du blond se fermer un peu, avant que ce dernier ne réponde un peu précipitamment, par rapport à ses intonations habituelles :

-Non, non reste ! Il reste encore assez de nourriture pour nous deux !

Face à cette attitude, Severus eut du mal à contenir son sourire. Il aimait bien voir Lucius perdre un peu de son sempiternel sang-froid devant lui. Il lui semblait alors qu'il pourrait manipuler le blond avant que celui-ci ne le manipule. Il s'était même demandé si Lucius ne faisait pas exprès de montrer des faiblesse pour l'attendrir, avant de se raisonner : un Malfoy ne s'abaissait pas dans le seul but de faire plier quelqu'un, et de plus le blond n'était pas censé savoir qu'il pouvait être attendri.

Un autre combat de Severus à lui-même s'était donc déroulé pendant le repas :celui de ne pas rire, pas de son rire ironique et sans joie habituel, mais d'un rire franc devant un Lucius qui se perdait lui même dans des conversation qui auraient sans doute dû être raffinées mais dont les fils s'enchevêtraient jusqu'à former un nœud épais, où aucun des deux ne se retrouvaient. Pour la décharge de Lucius, Severus ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, préférant étudier le visage d'un blond en déconfiture, qui essayait désespérément d'entretenir une conversation à sens unique.

Severus eut bien du mal à garder une expression impassible pendant le repas, ayant devant lui un Lucius des plus séduisants, qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à garder son masque en place. Il dut contenir par plusieurs reprises un petit sourire qui ne demandait qu'à venir fleurir sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Lucius n'avait pas perçu les envies et les pensées du brun, trop occupé à tenter de garder la face. Mais comment ce début de soirée avait-il pu aussi mal tourner ?

Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire pour se rattraper, ou au moins ne pas faire fuir Severus. Il le supplia presque, le repas terminé de finir la soirée dans sa chambre. Il lui sembla que le brun acceptait de mauvaise grâce.

Pour clôturer la soirée, Lucius avait prévu, dans son plan diabolique qui avait diaboliquement échoué, une fin de soirée sous une lumière tamisée, à finir la conversation subtile et délicate qui aurait du ponctuer le repas, tout en sirotant champagne ou autre alcool fin.

Mais la conversation subtile et délicate n'étant plus d'actualité, Lucius cherchait désespérément une alternative de meilleur ton, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers ses appartements. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de gagner le cœur de Severus avant que ce dernier ne se lasse, ou pire, découvre les manœuvres qu'il effectuait pour s'emparer de lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, Lucius n'avait encore rien prévu, et la pulsion qui lui avait soufflé, durant le repas, d'abimer sa noble tête revenait à présent avec force. Mais, une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser cet écart qui pourrait ruiner ses projets futurs.

Lucius laissa entrer le professeur de potion devant lui, tout en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le guider d'emblée vers le lit. Si il le faisait, cela officialiserait son envie de ne posséder que le corps de Severus. Or, il voulait lui prouver que leurs actions horizontales ne suffisaient pas. Mais il ne pouvait le faire s'il perdait ses moyens comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure !

Severus, de son côté, était étonné par le comportement de son amant. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, presque... Non, un Malfoy ne pouvait pas avoir l'air désespéré, si ? Et puis il agissait de manière étrange. Lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte des sa chambre, Lucius, qui d'habitude s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer en premier, lui avait presque bloqué le passage. Et puis, pourquoi pouvait-on entendre en sourdine une musique dégoulinant de romantisme ?

Sortant de ses pensées pour proposer un verre à Severus, Lucius se rendit compte que les elfes de maison avaient mis un musique d'ambiance... le seul mot auquel Lucius pouvait penser en entendant le morceau était "rose"... Donc, pourquoi les elfes de maison avaient-ils pour le diable fait jouer une musique si rose dans ses appartements ?

Puis il se rappela que cela avait fait partie de son plan diaboliquement foireux. Enfin, l'ambiance sonore, et certainement pas cette chanson. Il voyait quelque chose de nettement plus... sombre.

Pour garder contenance, Severus semblant trouver cette chanson assez louche, Lucius appela un elfe pour lui ordonner d'arrêter cette affreuse musique, et de se punir à grand coup de poêle à frire. Ce que l'elfe, en bon crétin qu'il était, parti faire de bon cœur. (Oui, Lucius pouvait devenir vulgaire et sadique en certaines occasions, mais cela n'empêchait pas un certain goût pour la rime. Punir, poêle à frire... décidément quel poète il était !).

Une fois que cette horrible mélopée eut pris fin, Lucius s'installa sur un fauteuil, en offrant un autre à Severus, avant de lui proposer un petit verre. Une fois que chacun des deux hommes fut servi, Lucius attaqua, descendant son verre d'un seul coup, sous le regard quelque peut surpris de Severus qui avait été habitué à plus de raffinement de la part de son hôte.

Et le brun fut plusieurs fois surpris (ou choqué) par l'attitude de Lucius au court de la soirée. Ce dernier, en effet, commença par boire de manière relativement conséquente.

Oh, certes, Lucius tenait l'alcool !

...

Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point, qu'il se sentit obligé de franchir ce soir-là, désespéré qu'il était par sa soirée catastrophique.

C'est donc un Lucius qui ne se contrôlait plus si bien qui finit par s'exclamer à un Severus de plus en plus amusé :

-Mais bon sang ! (eh oui un Malfoy ne dit pas de mots grossiers même quand il est plus que légèrement alcoolisé), je dirais même plus sacrebleu ! Severus, comment je dois faire pour te faire tomber dans mes filets ?

Avant de se morigéner. Dans sa colère il avait oublié qu'un plan secret se doit de rester ... secret. Aussi, horrifié d'avoir dévoilé ses desseins maléfiques, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Oups ! Euh tu n'as rien entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement les Malfoy aussi étaient affectés par l'alcool...

Severus quant à lui s'amusait de plus en plus. Il n'avait jamais vu Lucius bourr... enfin alcoolisé. Et cela promettait d'être amusant. Aussi répondit-il :

-Hum, et bien, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre, mais je peux peut-être te donner certains conseils...

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Tu veut que je tombe dans tes filets... En gros tu souhaites que je t'appartienne ? Lucius fit oui de la tête. Tu voudrais que je soit tiens totalement ? Nouveau hochement de tête frénétique. Tu désires que je ne puisse plus ni penser, ni respirer sans toi, ni...

-Severus ! J'ai compris maintenant ! Oui, oui et oui je veux tout ça ! Alors ! Comment je peux faire ? Demanda Lucius avant de se rasseoir et de conjurer un parchemin et un plume, souhaitant visiblement prendre des notes.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire. Lucius était vraiment drôle quand il avait trop bu. Il fit ensuite mine de réfléchir lorsqu'il eut toute l'attention de du blond.

-Voyons, tout d'abord je sais que ton physique est tout à fait acceptable...

Lucius grogna. Son physique n'était pas seulement acceptable, il était parfait ! Severus reprit la parole :

-Ne me coupe pas, tu as donc un joli corps, mais tu ne m'en as pas suffisamment fait profiter. Cela m'a toujours manqué. Je pense donc qu'un striptease serait donc une très bonne étape pour commencer.

Lucius écrivit consciencieusement dans son carnet :

-Etape 1 : un striptea... QUOI !?! Mais les Malfoy ne font jamais de striptease ! C'est du domaine de la prostitution, et un Malfoy n'est la catin de personne ! JAMAIS !

Severus prit un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demande pas de le faire dans un lieu bondé, d'ailleurs je ne te demande pas de le faire. Mais tu m'as demandé comment je pouvait me retrouver dans tes filets, je te répond juste.

Lucius sembla profondément soulagé.

-Ah, ouf ! Alors ça va ! Je ne t'aurais juste pas dans... Attends Sev ! Je veux t'avoir dans mes filets !

Lucius s'était relevé et agrippait maintenant les robes de l'austère professeur de potion. Celui-ci lui fit un un bref sourire avant de lui dire nonchalamment en regardant ses ongles :

-Eh bien, il va falloir que tu fasse un choix. Mais fait le moi savoir assez vite, que je sache si je dois partir ou non.

-NON ! Enfin je veux dire... répondit Lucius, tu n'as pas besoin de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus lui jeta un regard vite. Lucius soupira finalement avant de demander d'une voix presque timide :

-Si je te fais un striptease, tu restera ? Toute la nuit ?

Le brun acquiesça. Le blond se releva tout fier d'avoir mené à bien sa ruse diaboliquement serpentarde ! Il avait réussit à faire chanter Severus pour qu'il passe la nuit ici !

Non, décidément, un Malfoy ayant trop bu ne comprenait plus très bien la notion de ruse.

Mais au moins, et au plus grand bonheur de Severus, un Malfoy ayant trop bu était un Malfoy heureux de faire un striptease.

Lucius se recula de plusieurs pas pour que Severus puisse mieux l'admirer. La gloire des Malfoy résidait dans leur capacité à être admirables en toute occasion, même lors d'un vulgaire striptease ! Lucius ferait un striptease tel que Severus en serait marqué à vie !

Fort de sa résolution, Lucius commença à danser sur une musique imaginaire. Mais le son n'était pas important. Lucius possédait des traces de veela dans son sang, ce qui lui donnait seulement une grâce inégalable, mais en cet instant, ce petit avantage était loin d'être négligeable.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que Severus avait l'air de penser. Lucius contrôlait totalement la respiration du brun, lui interdisant d'inspirer, lorsque le blond se concentrait sur son propre corps, puis le faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité, lorsque les yeux acier le regardait si... insolemment ? De manière si aguichante...

Puis l'effeuillage en lui même commença. La robe glissa lentement et sensuellement sur le corps du blond, et fit rappeler à Severus le pantalon que portait le blond. Ce pantalon siiiiii moulant que c'en était un supplice.

Aussi quand la robe fut entièrement tombée, et que le blond fit une petite pause avant d'entamer la suite, permettant de ce fait à Severus de reprendre un peu ses esprits, celui-ci demanda ( un Snape ne supplie jamais, n'est-ce pas ?) :

-Lucius, retourne-toi tu serais gentil... enfin mauvais, je veux dire, mauvais !

Lucius, ne comprenant pas immédiatement la demande, regarda derrière lui, puis se retourna un peu, ce qui provoqua un soupir d'envie de la part de Severus qui avait devant lui une vision des plus parfaites. Ce qui reconnecta les neurones de Lucius qui baignaient jusqu'alors dans l'alcool, et qui bien vite se mit à protester :

-Non non non ! Pas de ça Sévychouuu ! On ne reluque pas mes fesses si j'ai pas ordonné !

Severus lui fit un sourire naïf (tout du moins il tenta), avant de lui répondre :

-Moi, reluquer ton joli petit cul si bien... euh, je veux dire non ! Ce n'est pas mon style, surtout lorsque tu porte ce magnifique pantalon qui moule si bien ton derriè... Hum je voulais dire, je ne regarde pas, mais s'il te plait, tu peux te retourner ?

-Non non non, ça ne marche pas ! Tu veux la suite, ou pas ? Parce que je peux très bien m'arrêter tout de suite... le menaça Lucius en se léchant un consciencieusement doigt tout en faisant mine de martyriser son téton gauche de l'autre main à travers sa chemise.

Or Sevych... Hum Severus voulait tout sauf que Lucius s'arrête.

Aussi le ténébreux maître des cachots ne parla plus, se contentant de se délecter de la vue qu'il avait devant lui.

Et Lucius continua. Après que ses mains eurent longtemps hésité entre dénuder le haut ou le bas, caressant voluptueusement au passage le ventre et le bas ventre encore recouverts de tissus, elles remontèrent lentement, presque à regret vers le haut de la chemise où les premiers boutons étaient restés ouverts.

Une fois de plus Severus avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Quand les mains de Lucius s'étaient faufilées dans ce pantalon si étroit, pour en ressortir presque aussitôt, le brun n'avait pu retenir un petit son étranglé qui avait fait rire Lucius, petit son rempli de confiance en soi, qui aurait pu faire grimper Severus aux rideaux.

Une fois remontées, les mains de Lucius commencèrent à déboutonner très très lentement sa chemise. Trop lentement du goût de Severus qui décida de prendre les choses en main, et commença à se lever. Ce qui ne plut pas à Lucius.

-Héla ! On ne touche pas, on ne s'approche pas, on regarde, c'est tout. C'est qu'on est impatient Sévy, hein ?

Lucius s'avança sensuellement vers le brun qui perdit quelques neurones dans l'opération. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Severus, Lucius le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rasseye dans le fauteuil. Puis le blond conjura des liens en soie blanche, et il attacha les mains du brun aux pieds arrières du siège. Severus tenta bien de protester, mais Lucius se mit à onduler doucement du corps sur lui, mais sans être trop près.

Ces effleurements frustraient Severus au plus haut point, et il grogna de protestation lorsque Lucius s'éloigna à nouveau de lui. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire coquin, les joues rougies par l'alcool :

-Tu as voulu un striptease, et tu me sautes dessus alors que je n'ai enlevé qu'un seul vêtement ? Je m'attendais à plus de contrôle de ta part Sev.

Le nom avait été prononcé dans une sorte de gémissement, alors que Lucius recommençait à se caresser doucement le haut du torse, avant de continuer à déboutonner sa chemise, une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir toute l'attention de Severus.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, Lucius fut tenté d'agir comme avec sa robe. Mais un Maloy fait les choses parfaitement, et ne se répète pas. Il s'approcha donc de Severus, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Mmmm, Sev, tu le veux ce striptease, hein ?

Le pauvre Severus ne put que hocher la tête, peu sûr de sa voix. Lucius bougea sur lui.

-Si tu veux me voir sans chemise, il va falloir me l'enlever.

-Et comment je peux faire sans mes mains ? Railla Severus bien que sa voix soit beaucoup trop rauque pour qu'il ait l'air méprisant.

-Eh bien, il te reste ta bouche, lui répondit Lucius, en approchant une de ses manches des lèvres de son amant.

-Huuuuum... ne put qu'ajouter Severus avant de prendre le bout de la chemise entre ses dents, râpant légèrement au passage la peau du blond.

En faisant passer le tissus au niveau des doigts de ce dernier, Severus ne put s'empêcher de les happer et de les faire entrer dans sa bouche en mimant un geste de va et viens. De son autre main, Lucius le frappa doucement sur la tête, le menaçant silencieusement de s'écarter à nouveau si Severus n'obéissait pas à sa demande.

Le brun reprit donc le fin tissus entre ses dents, faisant descendre la manche le long du bras du blond. Celui-ci finit par se mettre dos à lui pour l'aider à retirer entièrement la chemise. Se rendant compte que Lucius lui avait enfin tourné le dos, Severus baissa les yeux pour voir les fesses si fermes de son amant. Il ne put retenir un soupir d'extase devant la vue qu'il avait tant désirée.

Ce soupir rappela à Lucius la faiblesse du maître de potion envers son postérieur. Il se retourna lentement pour lui laisser le temps d'admirer, se recula un peu pour permettre à l'autre manche de glisser, puis laissant sa chemise à Severus, il s'éloigna à nouveau pour enlever son dernier vêtement.

Eh oui, il n'avait pas mit de sous vêtement (son pantalon étant bien trop moulant), et comptait profiter de l'effet de surprise pour achever son amant, et que ce dernier se consume littéralement de désir, attaché à sa chaise.

Cette pensée le fit durcir dans son pantalon si serré, et Severus qui regardait avec impatience le prochain vêtement à partir (Lucius ayant fait disparaître chaussures et chaussettes avant de commencer le striptease), se rendit compte assez vite de l'état du blond, ce qui le rendit encore un peu plus fou, et lui coupa à nouveau la respiration (promis, s'il survivait à cette soirée, il se mettrait au yoga).

Puis Lucius tourna à nouveau le dos à Severus posant une de ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il commença à caresser lentement en larges gestes circulaires. N'entendant pas de réaction de la part du brun, il tourna la tête vers celui-ci pour le trouver hypnotisé par la vue. Il stoppa le mouvement de sa main pour attirer l'attention de Severus vers son visage, avant de porter son autre main à sa bouche et de se lécher un doigt en gémissant puis d'en entrer deux dans sa bouche, qu'il suça en faisant des va et viens, les yeux à demi ouverts. Puis son autre main se remit à bouger allant des l'intérieur de ses cuisses à ses fesses en aller-retours lascifs.

Cette fois Severus dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, mais il ne put se retenir bien longtemps, et il commença inconsciemment à tirer sur ses liens pour s'approcher le plus possible de son amant.

Et celui-ci finit par se retourner pour ôter son dernier habit. Il passa ses mains le long de ses cuisses en regardant Severus dans les yeux, avant de remonter lentement ses mains vers sa braguette. En frôlant son érection, il gémit sourdement, faisant haleter Severus.

Il défit le bouton de son pantalon, puis regardant toujours son amant dans les yeux, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur faisant quelques mouvements sur son érection douloureuse. Puis il sortit sa main, et défit sa braguette tout en prenant soin de ne pas montrer son absence de sous-vêtements, avant de se retourner une dernière fois et de se pencher en avant tout en dévoilant petit à petit son postérieur parfaitement rebondi.

La vue du-dit postérieur sans aucun caleçon pour le dérober à sa vue fit faire à Severus une apnée plus longue que prévue. Et dire que cet arrière train si parfait était à sa merci !

Enfin sans ces foutus liens qui l'empêchaient de s'avancer, et de le toucher, et de.... mmmmm, il aimait tellement ce joli petit c... !

Au moment exact où le pantalon tomba sur le sol, Severus qui tirait de plus en plus sur ses liens tomba en avant, ceux-ci ayant disparu. Il put enfin se jeter sur son amant qui affichait en ce moment un petit sourire supérieur mais excité, et lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous deux, enchevêtrés sur la moquette de la chambre de Lucius.

Ce dernier demanda à Severus d'une voix pâteuse :

-Alors ce striptease ? Ça t'as plu ? Tu avoues que je suis le meilleur ?

-Bien, je concède que tu es le meilleur stripteaseur, la plus belle catin qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Lucius ne sembla pas entendre la partie peu élogieuse de la réponse, puisque il demanda aussitôt :

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu es tombé dans mes filets ?

-Mmmm je ne sais pas, ça veux sans doute plutôt dire que j'ai capturé ma proie.

-Et est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis ton seul et unique amant, et ce pour une durée longue et indéterminée ?

-Je pense qu'on peut voir ça comme ça.

Et ils se rendormirent ainsi, ne prenant pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au lit. Severus le chat avait vaincu Lucius l'araignée.

Mais après tout, avait-on jamais vu un chat être emprisonné dans une toile d'araignée ?

FIN

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que Dororo03 mon chéri de toujours a aimé ma petite histoire, vous aussi chers lecteurs ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je n'ait pas eu le courage de relire !

Pour ceux qui suivent "Tendres souvenirs" je devrais poster d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Pour les revieweurs anonymes, je vous remercient d'avance, ne pouvant pas vous répondre, ceci étant un One Shot.


End file.
